This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Databases may be used to store data. Some metadata, such as data about the structure of the data, may also be stored. However, this type of structural metadata does not provide a full understanding of the data in the database. Metacontent is a type of metadata which provides information about the data content itself. Such metacontent enables future users to appreciate additional aspects of the data, such as the process used to collect the data.